totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
An Afternoon Waltz (One-Shot)
(Just wrote this randomly tonight. Looking for feedback and just to share it! ENJOY!) She looked out the window as the rain trickled down in streams from the sky. She closed her warm, dark eyes and listened to the soft pitter-patter sound that echoed around her. One, two, three... One, two, three... One, two, three... the droplets fell. Splish, splash, splosh... Drip, drap, drop... Plip, plap, plop... She flickered her eyes open, and she started to move about. Step back right, step left, slide the right... step up left, step right, slide the left... repeat until the end of time. So she started to waltz about the spacious room, her delicate arms extended outward, but there was no frame to the pretty picture that she was. Just dancing with the thin air. As she fell deeper into the rhythm, she shut her eyes once more, and let herself get lost in the only music she had. Her golden locks bounced as she moved about. It was only then that she failed to notice someone was there. He watched her from the doorway. Behind his somber, green eyes flickered a spark of amusement, and a smirk fell upon his lips. As she kept dancing, he watched her graceful movements. Each step of her dainty little feet encouraged him further. So, once the temptation became too strong to resist, he swooped in. He framed the picture perfectly. One hand lightly resting on the small of her back, the other meeting hers in the air. Once she felt his presence, her eyes shot open, and a bright pink blush came to her cheeks. She stopped dancing. He chuckled at her embarrassment. “You're a divine dancer...” he muttered, his eyes lingering on hers. “Thank you...” her sweet soprano voice chimed softly. She dropped her arms and turned around to leave. But before she could make her exit, he grabbed onto her wrist, and she turned to look at him. “What?” He smirked at her once more, in his usual way, releasing his grip. He then moved his hands back to the waltzing position, holding her close. “Why did you stop dancing?” he asked. “I thought-” “Shh...” he nearly whispered. “Don't speak... let your waltzing do the talking...” So he started with the steps, leading her, and she followed his movements willingly. They danced on and on, and the beat became second nature to them. They smiled at each other every so often. Her chestnut eyes twinkling back at his. No matter how much she insisted against falling victim to his charms, she couldn't help but give in... this once. And he couldn't help but relish the moment as well. He was secretly rather romantic, but he could never betray his facade of arrogance unto her. No, she'd just have to go on thinking he was an inconsiderate, self-centered oaf. In all honesty, he knew she was too kindhearted and sympathetic to ever let that get in the way. In fact, it was obvious how she felt about him. He could tell by the effervescent warmth of her smile, the glow about her whenever he was around... the way the fire within her flickered with fury whenever he'd tease her, for she sometimes believed the things he said were true. He knew by the guard she suddenly held up when she realized he was around. And he knew most of all by the way that she looked at him. She was not an open book. She kept a lot of things to herself. But her eyes couldn't conceal her true feelings. He could tell everything she was feeling by one quick flutter of her dark, bristly lashes. She, on the other hand, was always curious about him. She could never figure him out. He always made it a point to leave her clueless. One soft smile could send her heart sky-rocketing... until he taunted her about something completely irrelevant to the time and place. She could never understand. She wanted to hope that he felt the same way... especially with the way he held her so close to him as they swirled and twirled around. But God knows he'd only make a fool of her as soon as their feet stopped moving. Why did he always have to play these stupid games? The rain slowly came to a stop, and the sun shone in through the window. The two dancers suddenly halted. He looked down at her porcelain, angel face. “Thank you for the lovely waltz, m'lady...” he said in a gentlemanly way, his hands still in their same positions. “Oh... you're welcome...” she said demurely, but ever-so-softly. “What was that?” he asked playfully, pretending to have misheard her. She repeated what she'd said, even more quietly. He asked once more, and she whispered it in his ear. So close to her now, he smiled at her, his dark eyes barely managing to conceal his facade. He slid his hand from her back around her waist, pressed her up against himself, and leaned his lips down to kiss her, their hearts racing at an immeasurable pace... The door creaked, and before he got the chance to melt her heart like she so desired, a pretty girl with light brown hair and a sweet smile popped around the corner. “Hey you guys! It's-” She saw them standing there, facing each other, but looking over at her. Separated now... only connected by their intertwined fingers. He raised an eyebrow at the girl. “It's uh... stopped raining now,” she said awkwardly. “So it has,” he muttered to the brunette. He dropped the hand he held, and he walked over to her. “Then let's go outside,” he said, starting to walk to aforesaid place, the brunette leading. The blonde remained where she'd been standing, looking up at him from the doorway, forlorn. He felt her gaze on his back, and turned around. He approached her, grabbed her hand again, leaned in close, and let his lips linger right above hers. She closed her eyes, stood on her tiptoes, trying to make up for the distance he refused to close. But when her lips were only kissing the air, and she heard hard footsteps running for the door, she was furious. His loud laughter fueled her temper that entertained him so. She chased on after him, slamming the door behind her with a thud. Category:One-Shots